


A Shared Bed

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [19]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are forced to share a bed at one of the hotels and they find soon after their return that they can't seem to fall asleep without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Bed

It took Charles two hours to figure out why he wasn’t falling asleep. He and Erik had just gotten back from the road trip to recruit mutants and he was dead tired, so he should be fast asleep by now. But that wasn’t at all the case. His room felt too quiet, his bed felt too empty, and his back felt too exposed. He was missing Erik. On the trip they had quickly figured out that it was much cheaper to ask for a room with a single bed and just share it than having two beds. They had been forced into that situation in the first week of the trip.

***

They had been driving all day, and most of the night, without stopping. They were, understandably, very tired so they pulled into the first hotel they found. It only had one room left and that room had only one bed. 

“Fine, whatever, we’ll take it,” Erik practically growled at the receptionist. Charles was amazed how irritable the other man could get when he was tired.

“So, how do you want the sleeping arrangements to be?” Charles asked as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

“I have no qualms about sharing the bed,” Erik huffed as he tried to keep his bag on his shoulder. 

Charles’s brain wasn’t awake enough to think about the implications there so he just nodded, “Okay.”

They barely made it out of their jackets before practically falling onto the bed and falling asleep.

Charles woke up slowly, his brain not quite registering where he was. ‘Oh yeah,’ he thought. ‘Erik and I shared a bed, which would explain the arm.’ He realizes that they were both wrapped rather tightly up in the comforter. Erik’s arm was thrown across Charles’s waist and Erik’s chest was pressed into Charles’s back.

Erik shifted slightly; Charles realized that he was waking up. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said pulling his arm back and putting a little bit of distance between them. “I swear I didn’t do that on purpose.”

Charles chuckled, “its fine.”

It really was. They soon started sharing a bed out of convenience of it being cheaper and they really didn’t stop.

***

This was why Charles was now lying in his bed at home wishing that he had someone there with him. No, not someone, Erik, he wanted Erik with him. Just on a hope he flung his conscience out a bit in Erik’s direction. Sure enough the man was also wide awake. Charles made up his mind; there was no logical reason why they both had to be awake. So, he walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the other man’s door before opening it.

He room was pitch black and mostly still but Charles was able to pick out a figure sitting up in the bed. “You two?” Erik asked.

“Yeah,” was all Charles had to say for Erik to pull back the blanket.

As Charles laid down, Erik pulled him closer and asked, “What is this?”

Charles could only respond honestly, “I don’t know.”

“What do you want it to be?” Erik asked.

Charles searched Erik’s face, not wanting to search his mind; he didn’t find anything completely negative so he leaned his head forwards a bit and kissed Erik quickly on the lips before pulling back.

Erik let out a small, “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a while now. I’m sorry,” Charles rambled a bit trying to think of something that would redeem him.

Erik shut him up by winding a hand through Charles’s hair and pulling him into another kiss, “It’s fine, Charles.” He said smiling.

“Oh, okay,” Charles said snuggling closer to Erik.

The two of them soon drifted into a deep and comforting sleep.


End file.
